Lovely Sick
by Thyra-TigerLily
Summary: Zuko's been ill for a couple of days by now. He's spending his time lying in bed and on the couch, with Jet by his side who's trying to nurse him back to health. Jetko fluff. Rated T to be safe.


**Lovely Sick**

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure you know that I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor any of it's characters.

Jet was walking down the street, on his way to The Jasmine Dragon. It's owner was a kind, short, elder man named Iroh. Iroh was also Jet's best friend Zuko's uncle. Yes, the same Zuko on who he was currently crushing. Jet had told Zuko how he felt, but the younger one hadn't returned his feelings. This didn't mean that Jet had just given up, however. Zuko was still his best friend and Jet hoped that, eventually, they could be more.

Right now Zuko was sick, had been for the last couple of days. Everyday Jet had come to help Iroh take care of his sick nephew, who, luckily for them, couldn't put up much of a fight against all the fussing over him because of the sickness. Today he was later than usual because he had stopped by Taku, the local herbal shop , the herbalist that works there may be a crazy old woman but her remedies did work, despite how gross they were.

By now Jet was standing in front of The Jasmine Dragon. As he walked inside a bell was heard signaling Iroh that someone had come in. The teenage boy went to the kitchen where the stairs were that led to Iroh and Zuko's apartment above the teashop. "Hey, Iroh." Jet greeted the man who was standing in the kitchen, brewing tea. "How's Zuko doing today?"

"Hello, Jet." said Iroh in a deep voice with a happy smile on his face, however, that same smile turned sad as he continued. "He's still feeling 'like crap' as he so thoughtfully put it this morning when I woke him up. Last time I checked up on him, which was about an hour ago, he had moved from his bed to the couch in the living room."

The tan boy nodded. "Alright, I'll go see him. I got some kind of medicine from that herbalist at Taku's, it should at least make him feel better." He walked up the stairs while Iroh continued brewing tea. The door at the top of the stairs immediately led to the living room and he opened it. Jet walked into the room and spotted Zuko lying on the couch, just like Iroh had said.

"Hey, Beautiful." Jet greeted Zuko with a smirk.

"Hi." Zuko said in return, when Jet had first started calling him 'Beautiful' he had still protested against it, however, he had soon learned that it helped nothing, if it hadn't made it worse. "Get me some soup, Jet" The pale teen all but ordered the other teen. As an afterthought he added a quick "Please" to his command.

"I've got something way better." Jet shrugged his backpack off his back. He opened it and pulled a brownish looking bottle, which held the medicine he'd gotten at Taku's, out of it. "Said to work wonders, just let me get a spoon." With that Jet and the suspicious looking bottle disappeared into the kitchen.

A little while later Jet came back into the living room with the bottle and a spoon. He sat on the small free space of the couch that wasn't occupied by Zuko, next to the pale teens waist. Jet unscrewed the lid and turned the bottle. A gooey moisture dripped onto the spoon. It didn't look edible, at least not to Zuko. Said boy didn't think this would 'work wonders' as the other had said, except if turning his already upset stomach upside down counted as a wonder.

"I'm not eating that." concluded Zuko rather stubbornly.

"Come on, it's not as bad as it looks." Jet smirked at Zuko's glare. He moved the spoon to Zuko's mouth. "Here comes the phoenix."

"Nnuh" Zuko had his mouth clamped shut firmly.

"What? You don't grant the phoenix a nice, warm hole?" Jet asked feigning incredibility. "It's unbelievable. And here I thought you were a good human, ready to help anyone, human or animal. I guess I was wrong…" Jet sounded very disappointed with the other.

Zuko just glared.

"You know I love you." Jet tried not to notice how Zuko averted his eyes at the mention of Jet's feelings as he tried a different approach. "It kills me to see you like this." Alright, maybe the tan boy was exaggerating just a little bit, but he still didn't like Zuko being ill. Jet sighed. "Don't you at least want to get better?" he tried at last.

Zuko was still looking away. After a short while he finally answered. "I dunno." Gold eyes now stared in Jet's deep brown ones. "I… I guess I liked you taking care of me…" admitted Zuko kind of reluctantly.

Zuko sat up, all the while still locking eyes with the other boy, and Jet put his left arm around Zuko's waist to steady him. Their chests were almost touching and Jet could feel the pale teen's breath as he exhaled. Zuko cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth as if to say something. He closed it quickly again after wetting his lips and frowned ever so slightly before closing his eyes. Then he pressed his lips against Jet's. Jet kissed back eagerly. He let the spoon—which still held the disgusting gooey substance—in his right hand fall and cupped Zuko's neck instead. The pale teen brought his hands to the other's head and lightly pulled on soft, brown locks. Eventually the boys broke apart for air. Both were breathing heavily.

Jet turned Zuko so that the pale teen was resting against the back of the couch. He shifted to straddle the sick boy and leaned his forehead against Zuko's, who's eyes were gazing into his. "Does this change how you feel about me?" asked Jet hopefully.

Zuko was still trying to catch his breath when he answered. "Yeah… it does."

Both teens pulled the other in for a second kiss.

**A/N: So that was my first Jetko story, and I really enjoyed writing it, hope you also enjoyed it. I'm thinking about writing a prequel or a sequel. Tell me if I should or if I should just leave it at this.**


End file.
